tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:DAb
Bibliografie HTM GTL8 en IEEE: Traction PE Voorlopige literatuurlijst: D.A. Borgdorff = 86.83.155.44 25 feb 2008 13:17 (CET) *In Honor of dr. Clarence F. Hirshfeld, MME - gathered to his fathers on April 19, 1939 - whose genius has left lasting monuments not only in the PCC car itself, but in the inspiration he has given everyone in our industry by his concrete proof of what can be achieved by united effort. Cfr.: Proceedings of the American Transit Association‎ - 1939 #Altenburg J.C.D. van, Rühl A. & Steur W. de: (pr.) Light Rail Transit in the Netherlands (paper for 63rd Annual Meeting of Transportation Research Board, session 131, Washington, 1984/1) - Holec, Ridderkerk - Min.V&W, Den Haag - RET, Rotterdam - 1983 #Amler J. & Scheucken H.: Elektrischer Personennahverkehr (Verkehr und Technik - Heft 63) V&T / Erich Schmitt Verlag, Bielefeld - 1977 #Amler J.: Die Auswirkungen der Gleichstromsteller-Technik im öffentlichen Personennahverkehr (rapport durch das Bundesministerium für Forschung und Technologie, 48 p.) - Zusammenfassung: Verkehrs-Aktiengesellschaft VAG, Nürnberg - Jan. 1978 #Baart M., Rumping R.H.C., Walta W., Konijn M.C.F., Velden Th.M.H. v/d & Verhoeve K.N.R.: Ontsporingen bij RandstadRail (pr. M2006RV1129-04, ca. 200 p.) - Onderzoeksraad voor Veiligheid, Den Haag - November 2008 #Baas S., Borgdorff D.A. & Roeleven M.C.J.M.: Tractie-installatie en matrix berekening van voorschakelweerstanden motorwagen: MW 164 (94 p.) - THRijswijk / HTM, Den Haag - 1989 #Baith A. & Hoogerwaard A.: The application of the Voltage-source Invertor in AC-drives for DC Rail Traction - Conference on Railway Electrification, 245 p. - Institution of Engineers, Australia - 1985 #Bawin P.: NOMICACEC: een isolatie klasse F voor gelijkstroommotoren (ACEC tijdschrift nr. 2 / 1972 106-10.1) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1972 #Bekink J. (KEMA): De groeiende betekenis van de halfgeleiders in de techniek van de elektrische energie (voordracht VEEN 6-12-1966 in: Electrotechniek 45 (1967) 1, pp. 1-16) - Moorman, Den Haag - 1967 #Bekink J. & Moerdijk M.C.W. (KEMA): Tramwagens met choppersturing (rapport no. IV 5196-69 over ACEC & BBC aan de HTM) - KEMA, Arnhem - April 1969 #Berg W. van den: Tractie-simulatie met behulp van demonstratieopstelling PCC-car (Elektromechanica THE, nr. EM 65-3) - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1965 #Beukenkamp W.R.: Veiligheid tram en wegkruisingen — (Analyse van een inpassingsproblematiek) Adviesdienst Verkeer & Vervoer (Ministerie V&W) - Directoraat-Generaal Rijkswaterstaat, Den Haag / Rotterdam - 2004 #Bilderbeek B. van: Geleid vervoer (inauguratierede THD 27-09-1967) - Raad van Beheer der H.T.M., Den Haag - z.j. / Waltman, Delft - 1967 #Blaabjerg F. & Pedersen J.K.: An optimum drive and clamp circuit design with controlled switching for a snubberless PWM-VSI-IGBT inverter leg - Inst. of Energy Technology, Aalborg Univ. - Power Electronics Specialists Conference (PESC '92) Record: 23rd Annual IEEE, NJ - July 1992 #Bloemen A.F.P.H. & Cazemier R. / Ludolph G.L. (redactie): Gelijkstroommachines (4e druk / serie: Elektrotechniek voor de HTS) - Stam, Haarlem - 1961 #Blok H.: Electromagnetische velden in de energietechniek - Technische Hogeschool, Delftse U.M. / THD, Delft - 1975 #Blok J.: Haagse Trams Haagse trammaterieel van 1864 tot heden - aug. 1992 Elmar, Rijswijk ZH - 1993 #Blok J. & tek.: Spek D. van der: Railatlas tramlijnen Den Haag en omstreken vanaf 1864 - Boekenreeks van de NVBS ; nr. 44 met annotatie - De Alk NL, Alkmaar - cop. 2009 #Borgdorff D.A. & Koppen C.J.M. van: Overwegbeveiliging (scriptie 70 p. E4a, HTS Wegastraat) - HTH / Gem. HTS, Den Haag - 1966 #Borgdorff D.A. & Pellichero R.: De ACEC-thyristorchoppers voor PCC-tramwagens 1336 - 1340 (beproeving 1972: 1446/3T + onderzoekswerk 1973: 1106/3T) Hacheur freinage mixte pour voiture PCC: Algemene karakteristieken van sturing 45 p., 16 figuren, stuurstroom- en logicaschema’s 30 p. Den Haag - 1973 #Borgdorff D.A.: Berekening en modificatie der H.T.M.-chopperschakeling (h.t.): testresultaten, meet/regelwerk 160 p. - berekeningen, etc. 58 p. hss. Den Haag - 1974 #Borgdorff D.A., Haring L.H., Louwerse S.M.C. & Zwan G.A. van der: BESTEK - 966 / 1 voor prijsaanvraag van dubbelgelede tramrijtuigen (184 p., excl. bijlagen: 2 mei 1977) - NV Gemengd Bedrijf Haagsche Tramweg-Maatschappij HTM, Den Haag - 1977 #Borgdorff D.A.: Algemene Elektriciteitsleer (cursus PCC, deel 1, 6-12-'77: Afdeling Trammaterieel & E.I. nr. 2872/21) 18 p. - HTM, Den Haag - 1978 #Borgdorff D.A.: Choppertheorie: compilatie van berekeningen 1972 - 1976 incl.: Ontwerp redundante tractiechopperinstallatie geleed stadstram-materieel (Jan. 1976) ibidem: Thyristorchopperschakeling met resonante stroomcommutatie (Juli 1978) 13 p. hs. Afdeling Trammaterieel & E.I. - HTM, Den Haag - 1979/80 1983 #Borgdorff D.A.: Compilatie van berekeningen aan de ACEC-Westinghouse 1432 traktiemotor voor PCC en GTL incl. Traktiediagram GTL8: F = f (v), Mei 1980 (excl. Tractiemachinedynamica van rollend materieel en rijtuig-berekeningen: 1976-79) 4 p. HTM - Afdeling Trammaterieel, Den Haag - 1980 / ccfr. 1983 #Borgdorff D.A. & Schot J.A.: Regelkarakteristiek en stabiliteit van de variabele elektrische transmissie als geïntegreerde machine-cascade (volgens de met 108945 geoctrooïeerde koppelomvormer van ir. Günther T. Rodenhuis) - Projectcoördinatie EMC/HTM Bus- en Trammaterieel met TUD/NOVEM/TU/e - HTM, Den Haag - 1991 #Brouwer K.: De PCC-motorrijtuigen met treinschakeling van de HTM (Cfr) Nederlands Transport, 11e jrg. no. 17, pp. 476-487 - KNVTO, Den Haag - Augustus 1959 #Brouwer P., Duparc H.J.A., Hoed H.A. & Klomp R.G.: 125 jaar tram in Nederland, 78 p. - Groepsverband van Nederlandsche Tramwegen, (h.t.) Groningen - 1989 #Bruijning F.F.C.: De elektrische rem bij railvoertuigen (dissertatie THD) - (eigen uitgave), Groningen - 1959 #Burg F.A.W. van den: An Electrical Transmission Shaft and Stability Founded on a General Theory of Electrical Machines - Technische Hogeschool Delft: dissertatie - Waltman, Delft - 1961 #Burg F.A.W. van den: Einführung in die Theorie der elektrischen Maschinen II - Lehrbuch Maschinen und Antriebe - Vieweg Verlag, Braunschweig - 1971 #Bus M.: Elektrische en Dieselelektrische Tractie (dienst PZ) - NS, Utrecht - 1964 #Carlson S.P. & Schneider (III) F.W.: PCC – The Car That Fought Back – Pentrex / Nô 64 Interurban Press, Glendale CA - 1980 #Cavenaile F.: De elektrische uitrusting van nieuwe lichte metrorijtuigen van de NMVB (ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 1, 1980, pp. 3-7) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1980 #Condon E.U.: Inspection and Care of PCC Car Electrical Equipment (TRC) Westinghouse Electric & Manufacturing Co. - East Pittsburgh, PA - 1941 #Dam F. van: PCC-cars bij de HTM (OdR: themanummer 125 jaar tram in Nederland) Op de Rails, 57e jaargang: pp. 164-171 nr. 1989/5 - NVBS, Haag - Mei 1989 #Davidse J.: Elektronica : Grondslagen (collegedictaat) - Technische Hogeschool Delft (1964) TH/DUP, Delft - 1969 en 4 dln. Spectrum, Utrecht - 1974/75 #Diekhuis J.K.: Buff Loads for LRVs in the USA are too high - (per op.cit.) Transit Performance Engineering - Vol. 5, No. 16 - Design & Development Eng. Press - Carson City, NV - Maart 1994 #Dongen L.A.M. van: Energetische optimalisering van aandrijfsystemen voor electrische voertuigen (dissertatie THE) - Wibro, Helmond - 1983 #Donselaar A.E.E. van (mmv: Klomp R.G.): 130 jaar tram in Den Haag (deel 1) - NVBS nr. 24: Materieeloverzicht - AOM, Amsterdam - 1994 #Doomernik J.E.M.J., Frielink P.P.A. & Zigterman L.: — Geen integrale overgang op ander spanningssysteem (keuze NS: 1500 V = of 25 kV ~) Energie Technologie, april 1992, pp. 26-33 z.u., Arnhem - 1992 #Duparc H.J.A.: Functietheorie, differentierekening en discrete processen (Handboek der wiskunde: 3 delen, 2e druk) - Scheltema & Holkema, Haarlem - 1972 #Duparc H.J.A. & Sluiter J.W.: Van Pier tot Vliet: 117 jaar Haags openbaar vervoer in foto’s 1864-1981 (fotoboek 75 jaar elektrische tramexploitatie te ‘s-Gravenhage) - Brill, Leiden - 1981 #Dijck J.G.R. van: Inleiding tot de elektronenfysica - Philips Nat-Lab - Centrex, Eindhoven - 1964 #Eekelen C.J.M. van & Verhagen V.H.A.E.: Emissie metingen CENELEC - PTT Research Neherlab, Leidschendam - 1989 #Eschrich F.J.: Protection of IGBT Modules in Inverter Circuits '84, pp. 42-53 \ Poc. Of. PESC '91, pp. 104-111 \ Of. EPE '91, pp. 1193-1198 - FUJI Electric GmbH in EPE Journal, Vol.1 - n°1, pp. 57-60 - IEEE, New Brunswick NJ - July 1991 #Eschrich F.J.: “IGBT Modules Simplify Inverter Design” PCIM-Journal Europe ’96, Jul/Aug. pp. 285-286 s.l.sn. - August 1996 #Fanuel A., Galloy J. & Hoeykens L.: De elektrische uitrusting van nieuwe gelede rijtuigen van de “Premetro” van de M.I.V.B. (overdruk van ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 1 / 1973 pp. 3-20 935-81.1) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1973 #Feldmann C. & Herzog J. : Die Berechnung elektrischer Leitungsnetze in Theorie und Praxis (4e druk) - Springer Verlag, Berlijn - 1927 #Felix B.B.C. & Pijl A.C.: Beschrijving van een nieuwe serie motorrijtuigen van de N.V. Gemengd Bedrijf Haagsche Tramweg Maatschappij (overdruk 201-216 voordracht no. 4, 1949, KIvI) - Koninklijk Instituut van Ingenieurs, Den Haag - 1949 #Feynman R.P.: Quantum Elektro Dynamica: Strange Theory of Light and Matter - Princeton University Press - 1985 / Aramith, Amsterdam - 1988 #Fluks M.: Bepaling met analytisch-grafische methode van aanloop- en remtijden (PT-Elektrotechniek/Elektronica 38 nr. 9 - 1983, pp.76-79) - Stam, Rijswijk ZH - 1983 #Folkard L.F.: European Trams (a pictorial survey) - D. Bradford Barton, Truro - 1976 #Fransen J.T.J. & Brouwer C.A.: De milieuscore van regionaal openbaar vervoer Natuur en milieu, nr. 14/3 ‘90/03 pp. 9-13. - St. Natuur & Milieu, Utrecht - 1990 #Frielink P.P.A.: Het energieverbruik van het tramrijtuig GTL-8 van de Haagsche Tramweg Maatschappij (afstudeerverslag EMV 85-13) - THE, Eindhoven - 1985 #Frielink P.P.A.: Zeventig jaar elektrische treinen in Nederland: NS 1,5 kV tractie, Polytechnisch Tijdschrift I² Elektrotechniek/Elektronica (pp.9-15) z.p. - Juni 1990 #Galloy J.: De chopperuitrustingen van de wagens van de Brusselse metro (overdruk ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 3-4 / 1976, pp. 3-22 -TP 935-82.2) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1976 #Garreau M.: La Traction Electrique - Editions Scientifiques Riber, Parijs - 1965 #Giltay J., Hoogerwaard A. & Nijs J.W. de : Pulssturingsschakelingen voor gelijkstroomtractiemotoren Holectechniek 1 (1971) 3, pp. 137-149, Smit Slikkerveer - Holec, Hengelo - 1971 #Goedbloed J.J.: Elektromagnetische compatibiliteit (EMC) - Kluwer, Deventer - 1990 #Gouthière J., Hologne H. & Jauquet P.N.: D.C. chopper for railway applications (Conference IEE: Power thyristors 6-8 mei 1969) z.u. Londen 1969 #Gouthière J., Gregoire J. & Hologne H.: De thyristorchoppers in elektrische tractie (ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 2 nr. “Traktie” pp. 45-67) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1970 #Gouthière J.: De thyristorchoppers in elektrische traktie (herdruk:) ACEC-tijdschrift {1970=2} overdruk nr. 1-2 / 1976, pp. 3-22 935-02.1 - ACEC, Charleroi 1976 #Gragt F. van der: Moderne trams (De ontwikkeling van de moderne tram in Europa van 1927 tot heden) - Uitgevers Wyt, Rotterdam - 1972 #Haan L.M. de: Over de meetkundige voorstelling van machtreeksen (dissertatie RUU) - Wolters, Groningen - 1953 #Hallo H.S.: Leerboek der Electrische Tractie - THD - Waltman, Delft - 1924 #Heiden J.A. van der & Borgdorff D.A.: P.C.C.-wagen: funktie en werking van de remsystemen brochure Trammaterieel & E.I. p. - HTM, Den Haag - April 1971 #Heunen M.J.E.M.: Metingen aan de variabele elektrische transmissie: de Rodenhuismachine (THE-scriptie EMV 85-02) - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - Januari 1985 #Heunen M.J.E.M.: Een geregelde commutatiehulpvoeding voor een mutator (afstudeerverslag EMV/ARL 87 ELE, nr. 5145) - TUE, Eindhoven - 1987 #Hoeijmakers M.J.: Resultaten van enkele simulaties van overgangs-verschijnselen bij een demperloze synchrone generator met gelijkrichter (rapport EMV 84-33) - THE, Eindhoven - 1984 #Hoeijmakers M.J.: On the steady-state performance of a synchronous machine with convertor: with special attention to wind energy conversion systems (dissertatie) - THE, Eindhoven - 1984 #Hoeijmakers M.J.: Elektrische omzettingen / Delftse Universitaire Pers - TUD, Delft - 1997/99 #Honderd G., Nauta Lemke H.R. van, Babuska R. & Kaymak U.: cf. A fuzzy logic system for steady-state security analysis of power networks - Journal of Intelligent and Fuzzy Systems 6 (3): 345-359 (1998) - IEEE Transactions & JIFS, New Brunswick, NJ - 1998 #Hondius H.: De ontwikkeling van het motorrijtuigpark van 1899-1942 (negentig jaar elektrische trams in Nederland: 1899-1989) Op de Rails 125 jaar tram in Nederland 57e jaargang: pp. 146-159, nr. 1989/5 - NVBS, [Den Haag} - Mei 1989 #Hondius H.: The development of main line electric traction in Belgium and the Netherlands (Symposium: AC Drives for Railway Applications, dd. 10-12-1996) - KIvI/TUE , TI-KVIV & Waldur: Eindhoven University of Technology & KIvI - 1996 #Hoogerhuijs H. van ‘t: Trammaterieel in Nederland en België - De Alk, Alkmaar - 1996 #Hoogerwaard A. et al.: Elektrische uitrusting H.T.M.- rijtuigtype GTL8 — Dubbelgelede tramrijtuigen serie 3000, met beschrijving van de werking (~250 p. - 15 hoofdstukken, 40 stuur- en hoofdstroom- en logicaschema's, + bijlagen) Holec Machines & Systemen - Productgoep tractie Slikkeveer, Ridderkerk - Mei 1981 #Hoogerwaard A.: Haagse tram in choppertechniek (PT - Elektrotechniek / Elektronica 38 nr. 5 - 1983, pp. 85-91) - NIRIA, Den Haag - Uitgever Stam, Rijswijk ZH - 1983 #Hoop, A.T. de: Electromagnetic interference and shielding (introduction) - Technische Universiteit Delft, Faculteit der Elektrotechniek - PATO & Report no. Et/EM 1992-20 \ TUD, Delft - 1992 #Hug A.-M.: La commande individuelle des essieux Éditions Birkhæuser, Basel - 1950 #Jong H.C.J. de: De elektrische machine: een 'evergreen' in de elektrotechniek (p.H) - Inaugurele oratie THE: Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1962 #Jong J.P. de, Ploeger H.D., Weterings R. & (compilator) Borgdorff D.A.: Light Rail Vehicle Dossier GTL8 - 2e uitgave en herziene druk, 3e oplage (ultimo mei '00: 136 + 12 p.) - Catalogus NVBS, p. 208: nr. TM-165.001 HTV - Van Stockum Boekverkopers, Den Haag - Mei 2000 #Jongens P.: Van GTL-8 naar ICM-3 (presentatie 11 p.: Holec Machines & Apparaten) - 21-09-1988 #Kamm J.L.F.: Berekening der retourstromen in het stadsnet der N.V. G.B. H.T.M. (diplomawerk voor el.ir. bij Prof.ir. W. Fontein) - THD, Delft - Den Haag: Juni 1950 #Kaper H.P.: Moderne sneltrams (met vijftalig résumé) - Uitgevers Wyt, Rotterdam - 1976 #Kitzen J.F.M.: Parameter-schatting aan een lineair overdrachts-systeem met een analoog model (afstudeerverslag EL/M&R) - THE, Eindhoven - 1971 #Kitzen J.F.M. & Borgdorff D.A.: Choppers voor tractietoepassing - THE-NIRIA symposium: 'Vermogenselektronica', Polytechnisch Tijdschrift: Elektrotechniek / Elektronica 33 nr. 11 pp. 642-660 - Stam Tijdschriften, Den Haag - 23-11 1978 #Klaassens J.B.: Electronic energy conversion with a switched series-resonant network operating at high frequency (dissertatie THD) - Dutch Efficiency Bureau, Pijnacker - 1986 #Klaassens J.B.: Vermogenselektronica in ontwikkeling (KIvI & TU-Delft: syllabus) - KIvI, Afdeling voor Elektrotechniek: Leergang 25/26-10-1988: Vermogenselektronica - TUD, DenHaag/Delft - 1988 #Kleiss R.H.P.: Aan de rand van de oceaan (inauguratierede Quantumveld en Hoge Energie Fysica RUL 13-10-1995) - i.s.m. Katholieke Universiteit, Nijmegen - Rijks Universiteit, Leiden 1995 #Koster J.P.: Gelijkstroomtractie op hoofdspoorwegen - Gottmer, Haarlem - 1948 #Kreek J. van der: Theoretische grondbeginselen der elektrotechniek (deel 1, 7e druk) - Nijgh & Van Ditmar, Den Haag - Spruyt, Van Mantgem & De Does, Leiden - 1966 #Kroon P. (ESC) & Cornelisse H. (BGC): Energiebesparing bij het verkeer & vervoer 1973-1987: een evaluatie van overheidsmaatregelen (rapport ESC-51, nov. 1989) - Energieonderzoek Centrum Nederland ECN, Petten NH - 1989 #Laan P.C.T. van der: Hoogspanning waarom? - Inaugurale rede TH-E s.l.s.n. Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1979 #Laan P.C.T. van der: Aarding, afscherming en bescherming van elektronische apparatuur - PATO EMC-cursus, KIvI / Den Haag - TU/e = Technische Universiteit, Eindhoven - November 1991 #Laan P.C.T. van der: Electromagnetic fields in electrical engineering - Shaker Publishing, Maastricht - 2005 #Leening I. van & Hoogerwaard A.: The importance of field weakening for choppered tramway and subway traction motors - Holecpost vol. 6, no. 4 pp. 146-150 - Holec / Smit, Slikkerveer - 1970 #Le Prince J.: Enkele problemen bij ontwerpen van gelijkstroommachines met voeding door halfgeleiders - (ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 3-4 {1974} pp. 3-16) - ACEC, Charleroi - April 1974 #Logman H.W. & Siewertsz van Reesema A.W.: Nieuwe P.C.C.-cars voor de N.V. Gemengd Bedrijf Haagsche Tramweg-Maatschappij - Nederlands Transport: 6-7/57 - KNVTO, Den Haag - Juli 1957 #Maanders E.J.: Niet-lineaire verschijnselen (i.v.m. zendertransmissie) PATO-cursus EMC KIvI: Sectie Elektrotechniek, Den Haag - Technische Universiteit, Eindhoven - 1986 #McClean H.G.: The American P.C.C. car (herdruk:) Passenger Transport Journal (14-12-1945) - Crompton Parkinson / Allen West & Co. Chelmsford - 1946 #Meijer F.: Een gelijkstroomchopperinstallatie voor de P.C.C.-car opstelling (afstudeerverslag EM 70-1) - THE, Eindhoven - 1970 #Middleton W.D.: Is it time to standardize? - Light Rail Car Rolling Stock - includes a related article on PCC light rail cars of the 1930s / Transportation Industry, Railway Age - BNET, USA - Juni 1994 #Moerdijk M.C.W.: Beproeving chopperwagen HTM te Charleroi, in februari 1972 (rapport no. IV 2776-72 aan de HTM) - KEMA, Arnhem - 1972 #Mullekom A.A.Th. van & Huijbrechts P.A.H.J.: Gepulst vermogen middels opwekking en toepassingen (scriptie HS-techniek 2: dr.ir. J.M. Wetzer) - TUE, Eindhoven - 09-11-1995 #Mullekom A.A.Th. van: Veiligheid van de Modulair Helium Reactor (afstudeerverslag o.l.v. dr.ir. A.L. van Heek & dr. H.M. van Rij, ECN / dr.ir. E.M. van Veldhuizen & prof.dr. L.H.Th. Rietjens, TUE - nr. EG/95/778(A) – Faculteit der Elektrotechniek, vakgroep Elektrische Energiesystemen – TUE, Eindhoven - Mei 1995 #Mijnarends H.: Elektrische tractie (PT-Elektrotechniek 33 nr. 11, 1978 pp. 694-712) - NIRIA/Stam Tijdschriften, Den Haag - 1978 #Mijnarends H.: Vermogenselektronica in de aandrijftechniek: een beknopt overzicht (PT-Elektrotechniek/Elektronica 38 nr. 9, 1983 pp.37-46): Stam, Rijswijk ZH - 1983 #Nauta Lemke H.R. van, et al. (eds): Inleiding tot de regeltechniek (Regeltechnische monografieën deel 1) - ca 200 pp. ills. + index, Bibliografie - Universitaire Pers, Rotterdam - 1967. #Niesten J.G.: Het electronenstraaloscillografisch registreren van polaire stroomfiguren aan asynchrone draaistroommachines - Proefschrift bij prof.dr.ir. H.G. Nolen, dissertatie TH Delft - Martinus Nijhoff, 's-Gravenhage - 1949 #Niesten J.G.: De elektronica in dienst van de elektromechanica / Congresverslag Machine-Elektronica - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1964 #Niesten J.G. & Schot J.A.: Elektromechanica (college met illustraties) - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1975 #Niesten J.G.: Inductio (afscheidscollege THE 20-12-1985) - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - December 1985 #Nymeyer A.G.: Een wonder van technisch vernuft: DE P.C.C.-CAR - Ned. Maandblad voor Streek- en Stadsvervoer, 8e jrg. no. 12, pp. 145-168 - Stichting Tram-Archief, Den Haag - September 1953 #Nymeyer A.G.: Europese wijzigingen in de Amerikaanse P.C.C.-car - Streek- en Stadsvervoer, 10e jrg. pp. 39-44 - STA, Den Haag - 1955 #Oosterwijk B.J.: Leerboek der Electrotechniek (deel 1, 5e druk) - Noorduijn en Zoon, Gorinchem - 1958. #Ouden W. den: De toepassing van thyristoren bij elektrische aandrijvingen (Holectechniek 1, 1971-3, pp. 117-125, Smit Slikkerveer) - Holec, Hengelo - 1971 #Pasmooij W.: Transiënte en pulsvormige stoorsignalen - (DNL / 30 p.) PTT Research Neherlab, Ledschendam - 1991 #Patin P. (mmv: Armand L.): La traction électrique (et diesel-électrique) (herdruk) -Éditions Léon Eyrolles, Parijs - 1954 #Penning C.: Elektronika aan boord van de nieuwe NMVB-rijtuigen (ACEC-tijdschrift nr. 1, 1980, pp. 8-11) - ACEC, Charleroi - 1980 #Pflier P.M.: Elektrische Messung mechanischer Größen (4e druk) - Springer Verlag, Berlijn - 1956 #Pijl A.C. (H.T.M.): Die Entwicklung moderner Straßenbahnwagen in Bezug auf Beschleunigung und Bremsverzögerung (VöV/V&T Heft 11, voordracht KNVTO, Den Haag: 06-06-1955) - Erich Schmitt Verlag, Bielefeld - 1956 #Regtop H.D.W., Janssen L.P. & Verkroost G.: Signaalanalyse en netfilters bij digitale elektronica - (TU/e) 86 p. Philips Nat.Lab. te Eindhoven - 1991 #Rodenhuis E.: Valves for A.F. Amplifiers - 147 p. (cfr. Philips Electronic Application Bulletin: 14 Volumes) - Philips Technical Library, Eindhoven - 1954 #Rodenhuis G.T.: Rapport n° 13.20-123.10 (eds.-20/21/30 vv.) aan PEO/NOVEM inzake Elektro-Mechanische CVT + Brochure "Elektro-bus versus EMC-bus" - als 125/90 kW aggregaat EMC nr. 01 EL17-33/34 beproefd in HTM 390 DAF Diesel-CSA-I-bus, project "DEOS" & EMC-β-CVT met η'''-variant en R-geshunte Tractieschakeling cfr. D.A. Borgdorff, e.i. - Ingenieursbureau Rodenhuis '''EMC, Wassenaar - 1988 resp. 1991 #Sachs K.: Elektrische Triebfahrzeuge - Verlag Huber & Co., Frauenfeld - 1953 / passim ibid.: Springer Verlag, Wenen & New York - 1973 #Schot J.A.: Elektrisch aandrijven en belasten (college: oefenopgaven) - Technische Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1983/1984 #Schot J.A., Dongen L.A.M. van, Graaf R. van der & Visscher W.H.M.: Local Dependent Modelling of Electric Vehicle Propulsion Systems / SIvEr - pp. 159-165, Comité 1984 EVS 7 - s.l., Versailles, France - Juni 1984 #Schot J.A.: Grondslagen elektromechanica (ca. 200 p.) - Technische Universiteit, Eindhoven -1989 #Schot J.A.: Elektrische machines (1: College: 5K050 Elektromechanica) - Technische Universiteit: TU/e, Eindhoven - 1995 #Schwarz F.C.: Power Electronics - Inaugurele rede Technische Hogeschool te Delft / 16 p. s.l.: Nijgh Wolters-Noordhoff Universitaire Uitgevers & DUP - TH, Delft - 1974 #Schwarz F.C. & Klaassens J.B.: A controllable secondary multikilowatt DC current source with constant maximum power factor - IEEE Transactions on Industrial Electronics and Control Instrumentation, Vol. IECI-23, No. 2, pp. 142-150, Mei 1976 #Sevat P.A.A.: ESD protectie EMP en Bliksemontladingen - PATO EMC-cursus (KIvI-Sectie E, Fysisch Elca Lab) Defensie & Veiligheid TNO, Den Haag - 1989 #Sloot L.P. van der: Materiaal draagkabel en rijdraad, n° CTO/3/I/10.287/7 - NV Nederlandse Spoorwegen, Utrecht - Januari 1977 #Stoop J.A.A.M.: Rapportage over onderzoek en interviews van Veiligheid Stadstrams - in opdracht van Ministerie V&W, Personenvervoer & TUDelft - Kindunos Safety Consultancy, Delft / Gorinchem - September 2008 #Suringar E.F.: Electrische Tractie (ETS: deel 3, 3e druk) - Van Mantgem & De Does, Amsterdam - 1913 #Tabak B.A., Wortelboer R.F. & Leisten O., Lusche P.: Componenten voor de vermogenselektronica: IGBT - GTO - FET (studiedag van BBC Brown Boveri op 28 oktober 1987) - ABB/BBC v/h Electriciteits Mij: Electrostoom, Rotterdam - 1987 #Timman R.: Vector- & tensoranalyse, partiële differentiaalrekening en optimalisering (Handboek der wiskunde: 3 delen, 2e druk) - Scheltema & Holkema, Haarlem - 1972 #Transit Research Corporation & Kamman W.F.: Instructions S.O. 23-T-182 Presidents' Conference Committee Street Car Equipment Parallel Accelerator Control Type 1432 Motors - I.B. 5786-55, Transportation & Generator Division - Westinghouse Electric Corporation, East Pittsburgh, PA - Nov. 1947 #Troche H.: Die Akkumulator-Triebwagen (der P-H Staatseisenbahnen und DRG = DB Baureihen ETA 177 bis 180) - EK-Verlag, Freiburg - 1997 #Tuyl A. & Wel C. van der: Choppers bij de HTM (scr. afstudeerwerk HPI) - Haags Polytechnisch Instituut / Gem. HTS-E, Den Haag - 1977 #Vandenput A.J.A.: Elektrische aandrijftechnicus: Quo Vadis? - Intreerede TU/e, Afdeling der Elektrotechniek - Technische Universiteit, Eindhoven - 1992 #Vandenput A.J.A.: Mechatronica (College: 5N350 Vermogenselektronica) - Technische Universiteit: TU/e, Eindhoven - 1999 #Venemans D.W.: Pulssturing voor gelijkstroomtractie in Nederlandse treinstellen - Elektrotechniek: 12-11-1971 / De Ingenieur: 83 nr.45, p. 133 ev. - Den Haag - 1971 #Verheul D.J.P.L.: Energieverbruik en kostenvergelijking draaistroom – chopper – conventionele tractiesturing toekomstig GVBA-materieel - Afdeling TOG, 7 p. intern rapport - Gemeentelijk Vervoer-Bedrijf, Amsterdam - Maart 1983 #Verkerke E. & Wildt G. de: Onderzoek naar het verloop van de stroom door de tractiemachines van de PCC-car tijdens een slip in de remfase (scriptie i.o. ir. S.O. Niels) - Gem. HTS-E, Den Haag - Mei 1984 #Verlinden A.J.P.M.: Over chopperschakelingen voor gelijkstroomtraktie-machines: een systematisch onderzoek (afstudeerverslag EM 70-12) - THE, Eindhoven - 1970 #Vingerling C.: Choppers voor aandrijving van railvoertuigen (lc: 13-02-85) 12 p.: Openbaar Vervoer - Holec M&A, Ridderkerk - 1985 #Vollenhoven (ZH) P. van, et al.: Report Safety Risks of Dutch City Trams (Kamer Rail: RvTV) - Raad voor de Transportveiligheid, Den Haag - 2000 #Vollenhoven (ZH) P. van, et al.: DE 'VRIJE' TRAMBAAN - Veiligheidstudie tramongevallen: botsveiligheid, infrastructuur en de bestuurlijke factoren. (Kamers Weg- en Railverkeer: RvTV) - Raad voor de Transportveiligheid, Den Haag - September 2003 #Vroegindeweij A.: Onderzoek van regelbare elektische overbrengingen ten behoeve van een stadsautobus (afstudeerverslag EM 78-14) - THE, Eindhoven - Oktober 1978 #Waard H. de: Electronica (4e druk) - De Haan, Hilversum - 1966 #Westendorp F.: Constructie van het Spoorwegmaterieel (colleges, bewerkt door W.R.G. van den Broek) Handleidingen bij het onderwijs aan de TH te Delft, No. 77 - DUM, Delft - 1947 #Whiting J.M.W.: Chopper control of 1500 V traction motors, with rheostatic braking (NS: SGM) - GEC Journal of Science & Technology, Vol. 44 nr. 1, Londen - 1977 #Wyk J.D. van: Electronic control of electromechanical energy conversion (dissertatie THE) - Hogeschool, Eindhoven - 1969 #Zeeuw W.J. de & Oosterhoudt P. van: Vermogenselektronica voor Elektromechanica, Collegedictaat (nr. 5.011) - THE, Eindhoven - 1978 #Zeevenhooven N.H.C.E.: Spanningsoorten bij elektrische tractie - Op de Rails 1996/1 pp. 20-30 - NVBS Haag - 1996 #Zeevenhooven N.H.C.E.: Snellere treinen vragen om 25 kV spanning - De Ingenieur 12/1996 - KIVI, Den Haag - 1996 #Zelders H.G.: Corrosie en haar bestrijding - Stam, Haarlem - 1962 #Zigterman L.: The ‘route’ approach: railway-interlocking (dissertatie THD) - NS, Utrecht - 1984 #Zigterman L.: Energie-aspecten van gelijkstroommotor snelheidsregeling in een elektries (witkar)voertuig met behulp van pulssturing (THD-E verslag T 74/6) E-vakgroep: Vermogenselektronica Verkeersystemen 75 p. + bijlage 10 p.: reacties NS, RET, HTM & GVBA - 26-06-75 - THD, Delft - 1975